


Nuova dose

by AkaneMikael



Series: Il ghepardo e la iena [13]
Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 15:13:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7850014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jay ed Erin rompono perchè non se la sentono di andare contro Hank, così Jay ha bisogno di un rifugio e lo trova in Antonio!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nuova dose

**Author's Note:**

> Siamo sempre nella seconda serie, questa volta i protagonisti sono Antonio e Jay. Jay, nella serie originale, si lascia con Erin dopo che i due ci avevano provato, perchè lei non vuole andare contro Hank e lui alla fine accetta la decisione senza lottare. La fic è su quel momento di Jay!

  
NUOVA DOSE

  


  
Era stato molto facile, Erin se ne era resa conto da sola, quando aveva detto che preferiva tenersi il lavoro ed evitare di perderlo per poter stare con lui.  
Si era aspettata che si opponesse, invece alla fine aveva annuito e asserito che gli andava bene.   
  
Jay non era così preso da Erin da lottare per rimanere con lei.  
Diretto alla palestra di Antonio, ci aveva pensato.   
“Con Antonio avrei lottato contro Voight. Anche con lei, se avesse voluto. Ma non sono qua a lottare contro di lei per convincerla a lottare contro Voight.”  
Jay si chiese se l’avrebbe fatto con Antonio.  
Se avesse vissuto e consumato una relazione con lui come aveva fatto con Erin, quando lui l’avrebbe scaricato dicendo che non voleva deludere Voight, poi alla fine avrebbe cercato di convincerlo a lottare per loro due?  
Jay sapeva che era diverso da quello che era successo fra loro.   
Era diverso in quanto lui ed Antonio erano andati a letto una volta e lui era stato ubriaco fradicio ed aveva avuto la scusa della moglie che l’aveva lasciato, ma non avevano consumato una relazione. Convincerlo a provarci, proprio in quel caso poi, sarebbe stato inutile e non l’aveva fatto.   
Però nel caso di Erin era diverso. Avevano consumato eccome, ci avevano provato, ma poi Voight aveva ricordato loro che non voleva relazioni fra colleghi.   
E lui non le aveva chiesto di lottare, non aveva insistito.  
“Avrei insistito se fosse stato Antonio?”  
Se lo chiese e prima di rendersene conto, gli aveva scritto che se era in palestra, di aspettarlo.   
Arrivato, lui era ancora lì che tirava al sacco da boxe, con la sua solita tenuta da palestra. Shorts comodi, canottiera nera aderente e guanti neri imbottiti, ma senza la punta delle dita.   
Una combinazione terribile.  
Guardò i suoi tatuaggi, pochi ma che gli stavano bene. Guardò i suoi muscoli guizzanti e guardò il gioco della luce artificiale sulla pelle sudata, le goccioline schizzavano ad ogni pugno che tirava.  
Sospirò e si fece avanti.   
“E’ come se Erin avesse avuto il compito di tenere a bada quello che provo per lui. Perché so che non c’è storia fra me e lui e quindi cercavo in lei quella spiaggia paradisiaca dove non pensare a quello che non avrò mai. Però poi le ho permesso di scaricarmi e sono venuto qua da lui. Diciamo che il piano ha fallito?”  
Jay si sentiva peggio per il fatto in sé d’aver fallito quel tentativo di ‘allontanarsi’ emotivamente da Antonio, piuttosto che per aver chiuso con Erin.  
\- Ehi amico! - Lo salutò Antonio. - Sono appena arrivato, cosa è successo? - Chiese aspettandolo al sacco. Jay fece un sorriso di circostanza non sapendo come porsi ora. Voleva sembrare affranto per lei, non per lui.   
Alla fine sperò di riuscirci e si avvicinò a lui. Si appoggiò al sacco dall’altra parte di dove era lui, l’abbracciò fino a posare le mani vicino ai pugni chiusi di Antonio e lo guardò con aria malinconica, autentica.   
\- Ti sei accorto di me ed Erin? - Chiese. Antonio rise.   
\- Pensate di essere bravi a nascondere le cose? - Jay sorrise tristemente.   
\- Immagino di no… - Antonio poi si fece serio.   
\- Ultimatum di Voight? - Era consapevole di come andavano le cose. E gli dispiaceva, ma non le aveva mai provate e non sapeva quanto frustrante fosse. Provò ad immaginare, ma non era facile. Jay annuì con gli occhi un po’ lucidi. - Vuoi che provi a parlarci io? - Jay scosse il capo.   
\- Lascia stare… è lei che non vuole andargli contro. Poteva provare a fargli cambiare idea, parlarci, fargli capire… ma non vuole ed io… bah, non rincorro chimere. - Era molto da Jay, pensò Antonio. Razionale, logico, utile.   
\- Mi dispiace. - Fece onesto. Lo vedeva abbattuto, ma non poteva certo immaginare che lo era per il fatto di essere lì da lui, dalla persona che desiderava, dopo aver fallito il tentativo di allontanamento.   
“E’ come un drogato che smette e riprende. E’ più un senso di fallimento, che di cuore spezzato… ma come glielo dico?”  
\- Vuoi tirare? - Chiese Antonio colpendo il sacco su cui Jay appoggiava. Questi scosse il capo.  
\- Pensavo di averne voglia, sono venuto per questo, ma ora che sono qua… sai, non ho nemmeno un briciolo di rabbia in corpo. - Era vero.   
\- Delusione? - Jay annuì. “Per me stesso.” - Allora tiro io e tu tieni il sacco? - Era meglio quando uno teneva il sacco, così Jay accettò e si aggrappò meglio facendo forza. Antonio indietreggiò e si mise in posizione, flettendo le ginocchia e le anche e cominciando a colpire piano e veloce.   
\- Ehi, posso reggere eh? - Disse divertito dal suo riguardo per i colpi che tirava. Antonio a quel punto rise e decise di accontentarlo colpendo il sacco con tutta la sua forza.   
Il pugno lo prese in modo indiretto, tramite il sacco, ma lo fece finire a terra sbalzandolo all’indietro. Antonio si fermò e scoppiò a ridere.   
\- Complimenti! - Commentò infierendo, arrivandogli davanti. Jay scosse il capo e lo guardò con una smorfia, ma un sorriso si affacciò e ad Antonio andò bene così.   
Infatti gli prese la mano che tendeva e si fece alzare.   
\- Sto bene, eh? Non preoccuparti… mi hai solo fatto volare! - Disse ironico.   
\- Ehi, sei tu che mi hai detto di non avere riguardi! - Jay tornò al sacco ed Antonio a dargli pugni, questa volta di media potenza.   
La cosa andò meglio e finirono per darsi voti a vicenda sulle rispettive prestazioni, andò che risero rilassati, specie Jay.  
Anche se, dentro di sé, sapeva quanto male stesse facendo a sé stesso.  
“E’ facile perdere la testa per lui…” Pensò poi mentre lo vedeva prepararsi per uscire dalla palestra. “Sono sicuro che anche per Voight è la stessa cosa. Ma la questione non è che lui è imbattibile. La questione è quello che vuole Antonio e giorno dopo giorno li vedo insieme. Vedo come Antonio fa la guardia ad Hank, come provvede ad intervenire tutte le volte che lo vede passare il limite o vicino al farlo. Come lo osserva, come lo tiene d’occhio. Lo vedo bene. E vedo Voight che si lascia fare da lui, si lascia trascinare via se perde la pazienza, lo fa intervenire, gli affida alcune operazioni. Si vede che fra loro sta succedendo qualcosa. Forse Antonio non ne è ancora cosciente, ma credo che Voight lo sia, ho da sempre questa sensazione. Per cui il punto non è cosa voglio io o Voight, ma cosa vuole Antonio. E mi sa che la risposta la conosco.”  
Nonostante questo andò via con lui a bere qualcosa insieme per una serata fra amici che avrebbe avuto lo scopo di dimenticare le donne. E visti i precedenti sapeva come sarebbe finita. Nonostante questo, Jay andò lo stesso.  
Come un tossico andava dal suo spacciatore, consapevole e cosciente di cosa sarebbe successo dopo.   
Sbagliato o meno che fosse.  
  
\- Avanti, che aspetti? - Chiese Antonio porgendogli il bicchierino di vodka che si erano ordinati. - Per stavolta possiamo andarci pesanti, hai una bella attenuante! Ti coprirò io! - Jay guardò il bicchiere che Antonio gli aveva preso e gli stava indicando, sospirò e scosse il capo abbattuto.   
\- Non ho voglia di ubriacarmi e stare male… - Antonio rise.   
\- Allora ubriacati senza stare male! Io riesco a fermarmi prima di vomitare! - Anche Jay si mise a ridere e guardò il bicchierino, sospirò e lo accontentò bevendo. Antonio bevve il proprio e ne ordinò altri due che Jay fissò come fossero dei nemici. Voleva evitare di ubriacarsi in quello strano stato d’animo, poteva finire per fare cose di cui poi si sarebbe pentito.   
\- Avanti! - Esclamò Antonio battendo la mano sul bancone, facendo tintinnare i bicchierini che spansero un goccio.   
Jay scosse il capo cercando di opporsi con maggior decisione.   
\- Ascolta, io non sono come te… non ho bisogno di nulla! Non so perché ti ho cercato, sono stato incosciente! - Disse cercando di essere convincente. Antonio continuò ad indicare l’alcolico testardo e, sempre con testardaggine, portò acqua al proprio mulino.   
\- Non hai gridato, non hai tirato pugni, non hai pianto, non ti sei sfogato… non hai detto un emerito nulla, in effetti! Non puoi tenerti tutto dentro, esploderai mentre lavori! Devi sfogarti ora, in qualche modo, non importa come… e visto che non riesci da solo, aiutati bevendo! Poi sarà facile trovare una valvola sfogo! Vedrai che mi ringrazierai! - Jay bevve per zittirlo, dal suo punto di vista lo capiva, aveva ragione, ma non poteva spiegargli che stava male perché appena finito la storia con Erin era tornato da lui, proprio la causa che l’aveva fatto iniziare con Erin.   
Era come un tornare al punto di partenza. Fallire e tornare indietro.   
Però non era riuscito a farne a meno. Era stato più forte di lui.  
“Lui lo fa perché quando si è lasciato con la moglie l’ho consolato… però non è che deve per forza ricambiare. Se bevo ancora finisco per saltargli addosso!”  
Antonio però continuò a farlo bere, rifilandogli per ogni bicchiere una motivazione per farlo.  
Dopo il decimo shottino, Jay parlava a ruota libera, leggero come non era da moltissimo tempo.   
\- Non è tanto il fallimento con Erin, quanto il fallimento in generale, che mi irrita! - Cominciò. Antonio non aveva bevuto poi quanto lui, cercava di rimanere sobrio per riportarlo a casa. Ad un certo punto aveva solo fatto finta per spingerlo a farlo, credeva nel metodo della distruzione per la ricostruzione. Con lui era funzionato. Adesso stava bene, aveva capito che non aveva amato abbastanza Laura da trattenerla. Poteva ricominciare un’altra vita.   
\- E di cosa si tratta allora? Non l’amavi? - Jay rise.   
\- No, amare è una parola grossa. Abbiamo provato una storia, sarebbe andata bene, penso siamo compatibili, potremmo stare insieme ed essere molto felici, ma è presto per distruggersi per un amore infranto… - Antonio era un po’ confuso.   
\- E cosa ti fa stare male, di che fallimento parli? - Jay cercava di non dire tutto, però voleva parlare. Improvvisamente voleva.   
\- Vedi… è… è che io credevo in questa storia, credevo che avrebbe funzionato, che lei fosse la donna giusta per me… credevo in questa specie di progetto di vita, capisci? E dopo averci provato, dover troncare è… è un fallimento… - Antonio non era sicuro d’aver capito, ma annuì e gli mise la mano sulla schiena.   
\- Ok, credo sia il momento in cui ti porto a casa… - Asserì non potendo proprio tirare fuori un ragionamento sensato. Però sentirlo parlare era positivo, pensò.   
Jay si lasciò fare mansueto e qualche minuto dopo, Antonio apriva la porta di casa sua ed entrava con lui assicurandosi che arrivasse intero al letto.  
Non gli sembrava così tanto partito da crollare per terra, ma non si poteva mai sapere.  
\- Devi vomitare? - Chiese vedendolo sbattere due volte contro gli stipiti delle porte. Jay rise imbroccando l’uscio ed iniziando a spogliarsi.  
\- No, sto alla grande! - Antonio annuì e rimase un po’ a guardarlo. Quando a torso nudo armeggiò coi pantaloni, si mise a ridere prendendolo in giro.  
\- Stai cercando di aprirti i jeans senza aprire la cintura! - Jay si guardò corrucciato senza capire come quella fibbia funzionasse ed Antonio si fece avanti.   
\- Va bene, non lo diremo a nessuno… - Disse prendendosi gioco di lui mentre gliel’apriva. Jay si eccitò immediatamente, come se già non lo fosse abbastanza. Guardò le sue mani aprirgli la cintura e guardò lui ed il suo viso vicini, davanti a sé. Si morse il labbro e lasciando perdere i propri jeans ora aperti del tutto che tendevano a scivolare, prese la giacca di Antonio e gliela fece cadere svelto dalle braccia. Questi si fermò togliendogli le mani di dosso, alzandole per fermarlo.   
\- Ehi… - Ma Jay gli prese la maglia da sotto e gliel’alzò senza complimenti. Antonio non trovò pratico lottare per impedirglielo, sembrava sapesse molto bene cosa faceva, aveva una certa forza decisa.   
\- Jay, forse devi stenderti… - Jay, completamente fuori di sé, si agganciò alla sua cintura tentando di aprirla, però incatenò gli occhi ai suoi e si avvicinò in modo spropositato.   
Fino a togliergli il fiato.   
Fino a sfiorargli le labbra.   
L’odore della vodka bevuta per tutta la sera tornò ad ubriacare entrambi.   
\- Forse devi stenderti con me… - Antonio si morse il labbro mentre fissava il suo così vicino al proprio.   
\- Sei ubriaco… - Cercò delle valide ragioni per opporsi.   
\- Lo so. L’hai voluto tu. -   
\- Forse domani te ne penti… -   
\- Forse domani non ricorderò nulla… tu ricordi qualcosa della notte che hai passato con me? - Antonio ripensò a quella volta che diceva e constatò che ricordava poco. Come constatò anche che effettivamente non aveva molto da opporsi. Lui l’aveva fatto e Jay glielo aveva concesso e la situazione era pressapoco quella, solo a ruoli inversi.  
Forse glielo doveva, Jay c’era stato capendo che in quel momento ad Antonio sarebbe servito.  
Così smise di tentare di fermargli le mani sulla cintura e gli permise di aprirgliela. Gli lasciò aprire anche i bottoni dei jeans e quando Jay capì che non stava ponendo resistenza, avvicinò il viso per quel che rimaneva e intrecciò le labbra alle sue. Antonio le schiuse subito e finì di ubriacarsi a sua volta.   
Dopo i sapori e le labbra, anche le lingue. Si trovarono, giocarono, aprirono meglio le bocche e si premettero per fondersi di più.   
Le mani febbrili sui corpi, la pelle scoperta, sensibile, liscia del torace e della schiena, poi giù sotto i pantaloni aperti, facili a scivolare. Via appallottolati dai piedi dove le scarpe vennero presto tolte.   
Il calore esplose in entrambi, mentre per Jay era una botta di vita voluta da molto.   
Quella notte indimenticabile tornò come un treno.  
Aveva fatto di tutto per opporsi, ma poi ricadeva sempre lì.   
Non pensò oltre, si limitò a prendersi quella dose che ora era lì e che non poteva rifiutare, non esisteva forza al mondo in grado di fargliela rifiutare.   
Antonio venne colto dal caos.   
Aveva ripreso a pieno ritmo la vita sessuale, era andato con una donna che conosceva da un po’, era stato bello.   
Poi c’era Jay, Jay che si era portato a letto da ubriaco e con cui stava rifacendo di nuovo sesso ora.   
Pensò che non fosse un grosso problema finché si trattava di sesso.  
“Sì, perché se diventa una relazione Voight ci uccide.”  
Poi si mise a ridere spingendo Jay sul letto dove si lasciò cadere.   
“Se voglio Jay me lo prendo, non esiste Voight che me lo impedisce! Se mi tiro fuori scuse è solo perché non voglio relazioni.”  
Antonio se la buttò giù così, evitando di chiedersi come mai in un momento del genere pensava proprio ad Hank.   
Salì su Jay dopo avergli sfilato i boxer ed aver fatto altrettanto con sé, sparì fra le sue gambe e gli diede un piacere che crebbe in un istante nella sua bocca.   
Poi prese possesso di tutto il suo corpo, centimetro per centimetro, portandolo in quel paradiso da cui Jay era stato strappato via per un periodo indefinito, troppo crudele.   
Preda dei brividi più intensi, Jay reagì ricambiando, sparendo sotto di lui, marcando il territorio fino ad eccitarlo oltre ogni limite.   
Dopo essersi divorati, Antonio fece girare Jay e lo piegò nella posizione ideale, sparì dietro di lui e continuò a procurargli il piacere interrotto di prima.   
Jay poco a poco si perse dimenticandosi di tutto. Lasciandolo fare, senza remore.   
Fino a che gli chiese di entrare e così fece.   
Antonio dopo averlo preparato e fatto gemere a volontà, si alzò, gli si appoggiò dietro e con una spinta virile entrò in lui. Lo prese poi per i fianchi e inarcando la schiena iniziò a muovere il bacino dando colpi sempre più forti e decisi, entrando sempre di più.   
Jay si allungò in avanti aggrappandosi al lenzuolo sotto di sé, il dolore lo fece tornare dalla sbronza in cui era e capì, mentre Antonio lo stava possedendo, che stava facendo una grande cazzata.  
Che poi andare avanti sarebbe stato anche peggio.   
Ma ormai c’era e non ci pensava proprio ad allontanarlo.   
Preferiva morire, piuttosto.   
Dopo un paio di spinte il corpo si abituò, i brividi si mescolarono e tutto si fece confuso, fino a che la mente inebriata dai sensi impazziti non iniziò a trasmettergli il piacere. Piacere alimentato dalla propria mano sull’erezione che riprendeva ad eccitarsi.   
Antonio lo vide che stava per venire e rallentò il proprio orgasmo per aspettarlo, questo gli permise di aumentare il piacere che raggiunse con un lungo gemito.   
Poco dopo riprese a muoversi e a spingere deciso, fino a venire a sua volta.   
Non si trattava solo di un ricambiare il favore, si trattava di prendersi un nuovo piacere che gli era mancato.  
“Voight non lo dovrà mai sapere…”  
Pensò crollando sulla schiena di Jay, come se Hank fosse il suo fidanzato geloso.   
Non se ne rese conto, lo pensò e non lo annullò. Non lo elaborò nemmeno.   
Lo lasciò così e basta.  
I due, ansimanti e sfiniti, si adagiarono sui fianchi, uno davanti all’altro, si guardarono mentre la ragione tardava a tornare. Incapaci di mettere insieme due parole di fila, Jay lo precedette impastato.  
\- Domani. - Disse per intendere che in caso ne avrebbero parlato l’indomani. Ad Antonio piacque ed annuì senza fare alcun genere di espressione.   
Allungò il bracciò e chiuse la luce mentre l’altro tirava su le coperte.   
Non aveva importanza, si dissero.   
Era solo una notte di consolazione, nulla di più.   
  
Jay cercò di ricordarlo anche il giorno dopo, quando sorrise vedendolo addormentato ancora lì. I ricordi offuscati riprendevano dal momento dell’orgasmo in poi, quando si era riavuto dalla sbronza in quel modo particolare.   
Era felice e si diede dello stupido per quello.  
Antonio si svegliò dopo un po’, con calma. Lo vide, ricordò cosa era successo e tornò a pensare ad Hank e a come non avrebbe dovuto saperlo, perché anche se era una parentesi, lui poteva essere imprevedibile e non gli andava di litigare ora che avevano un bel rapporto.  
Il pensiero se lo tenne per sé, a Jay chiese come stava dopo la bevuta e da lì ripresero come se non ci fosse stata alcuna strana notte di sesso, come se due amici si fossero messi a dormire insieme senza nessun’altra implicazione intorno.   
Così.  
Semplicemente così.   
Del resto Jay aveva avuto la sua nuova dose, poteva resistere per un altro po’ prima di averne bisogno di un’altra. 


End file.
